My middle school love
by Hello lulu13
Summary: Two kids in middle school. One came from across the country. The other one is in his home town. Is it love at first sight? Maybe. It's there love real? 100% real. "My middle school love" WARNING: extremely fluffy
1. Chapter 1

Hi hi! It's my first story on this web site so this is my story and u hope you like it I honestly love this cause I think it's cute so

Drum roll

*druooooo*

Introducing my middle school love

Austin POV

Yeah first day of 7 grade! Not. The only good part is that I get to see my 2 of middle school here I go.

I was walking to campus. man I can't believe I was a tiny six grader. new year same rep. As I skateboard into campus something caught my eye.I slammed against the lockers.

"Oh my god are you ok?"

As I look up I see a girl. she must be the new girl. she is so her big brown and white smile.

"Yeah, I'm austin." I say as she helps me up

" Hi I'm ally, I'm new here! can you help me find the office?"

"Yeah and I could also give you a tour"

"Sure"

Ally POV

"So where are you from?"

"Cali"

Today was my first day I'm Miami and made a new friend. and I have to say he's pretty cute.

"Why would you leave paradise?!"

"Um because my dad opened a music store here so..."

"I get it. so how old are you?"

"12"

"Wow we're the same age but I bet I'm older" he smirked at me

"Ok wats your birth month?"

"December"

"Ha I'm older than you!"

"No way wats yours?"

"November 29"

"Hey I'm an exactly a month younger than you"

"Yup" popping the 'p'

We finally arrived at the office to pick up my schedule. it was very different from my last one. it was called block schedule. so one day was an 'A' day and a 'B' day. 3 classes a day and we had 1 lunch and 2 lunch. 30 minutes each. it was quiet reading with a teacher for 30 minutes and then lunch or vise versa ( A/N: at my school they do this so plz don't hate I'm used to this schedule )

"Hey look" austin pulled out his schedule

"We have literally the exact same schedule"

"Ok but for lunch is it 1 lunch or 2 lunch?"

" 1 lunch we have to go to Mr. Archer for reading."

"Cool lets get to class"

So we walk to home room. suddenly austin holds my hand. I blush.

As we walk hand in hand, I get multiple glares from girls. I didn't care, he was just showing me around. we finally made it to home room. We sit down still holding hands and not wanting to let go we don't. then the bell rings

Love-love

**and boom chapter 1 I'll update tomarrow **

**love yalls **

**~lulu**


	2. Chapter 2

Austin POV

As we walked to homeroom, I don't know why but I grabbed her hand. and surprisingly didn't let go.

We walked into home room and a bunch of girls were signaling for me to sit next to them, when they saw I was holding ally's hand they gave her dirty looks. that's because I'm Mr popular, basically every girl want to be my girl friend. I don't want to be a player. there's some pretty girls but... I may or may not have a crush on ally. Ok I do have a crush on her because not like all these other sluts. she dresses pretty, not all exposed trying to show of there ass. that's why there sluts. and Ally doesn't wear a pound of make up. she probably wears only like lip gloss.

We pick our seats at the back of the classroom. still hand in hand

"Hello class to math. now I heard we have a new student at the school. Ally Dawson."

She stands up

"Ah I see you've meet the schools trouble maker, well anyway welcome to Marino junior high. you are now a manatee".

.

She sat down. we started passing notes

Ally

Your the trouble maker?

Austin

Yes. I have a bad boy reputation you know.

Ally

Yeah I can tell by all the glares I'm getting

Austin

Yeah ignore all those sluts. there all just jealous. I only dated one of them and that was in 4th grade and that was a mistake.

Ally

So there jealous of me?

Austin

Yes

She held me hand even different

I defiantly know Ally is different.

Ally

Look austin. I'm a nerd :(

Austin

I don't care. that makes you like a cagillion times cooler.

Ally

Cagillion is not a number and thanks!

Austin

;)

She started blushing again. she is so cute when she dose that.

So that's what we did all we did take notes, hers where better than mine. I learned a lot about ally like

Her favorite color is red

Her favorite food is pickles

She loves music

She can't dance( but I'll teach her )

She has a pet bird named Owen

And the best part is she moved in to the house next door. I wish her window is right next to mine.*NOT BEING A PERV* so I can talk to her all the time.

We held hands second period until it was lunch

Ally POV

It's already lunch and I can't believe what happening. I have a crush on austin and I think he likes you back

"Hey ally Ill be back I'm going to go get lunch"

As austin leaves a short curly haired girl and a red head boy approaches me

"He likes you ally!"

"Wait how do u know my name?"

"When u hangout with mr popular everybody knows who you are"

"So why are u squealing?"

"Because he likes you"

"That is not true. we just meet today."

"He looks at u in a way he hasn't looked at anyone before" the red head interuptes

"Sorry to be rude I forgot I'm Dez and this is Trish. We're Austin's best friends" then plop down I'm front of me

"Hey ally I guess you meet Trish and Dez."

He sits next to me and holds my hand again. he is so nice and I don't mind that he holds me hand, I like it a lot.

Then a ash blond comes and approaches austin.

"Hey Austy" and winks at him

"Look bitch get the fuck away. I hate you and u know why"

"I just wanted to know if you wanna to go out some time and why are you hanging around this nerd"

She points to me

" NEVER AND CALL ALLY A NERD BUT SHE MY NERD!"

What did he say!?

_^U^_

_**Ohhh a cliff hanger. and a long chapter. yeah! I thinks its cute! XD. oh and what do you think Cassidy did. oops! oh who cares but what do u think she did. we'll wait for chapter 3**_

_**Love y'all's **_

_**~ lulu**_


	3. Chapter 3

Austin POV

My face turned beat red. I looked down at Ally and yet she still was holding.

"You know what Cassidy your a slut, you try to get everyone to sleep with you! and your I only in 7 grade! so stop picking on someone that is prettier then you! You know what you did in forth grade and would you like me to tell the whole school!"

Cassidy left so embarrassed and I was satisfied.

"So what did she do in forth grade?" ally asked

"She was the only girl I've ever dated. One day I went to her house. she tried to get me to drink liquor. I tasted it but it was disgusting. then she tried to have 'it' with 9 times that's why I hate that number and when I was 9 I got chicken pox."

"Your so childish" she giggled

"I know I am" and then I swung my arm around her shoulder. at first she stiffened. then softened. I looked at Trish. She looked ready to scream her head off. Dez covered her mouth quickly.

"Oww! Trish bit me!" Dez exclaimed

We gave ally a tour of campus until the bell. And yet hand and hand we walk to class.

"Hey ally can I barrow a book?"

She nods and pulls out divergent.

"What book are you reading?"

"It's called The Fault in our Stars"

"What that about"

"It's about a girl who has lung cancer and falls in love"

"That's sad"

She stuck her tongue out at me

Ally POV

After gym or P.E (physical education)

We talked about the day

"Hey um since we live right next to each other do you want to walk home with me?" austin asked sheepishly

I grabbed his hand

"Okay, lead the way my good friend!"

"Oh wait you don't have a skateboard!"

"Who says I don't"

I pulled out my red with yellow wheels penny board from my back pack

"Woah!"

"Never underestimate me, pretty boy"

He chuckled

"Your so awesome! you can skateboard, you love music and your pretty. I mean all those girls do it to impress me!"

"Whatever"

And we road off.

Austin POV

After a long day of school we finally got home.

"Hey thanks" she said

"Why?"

"Because today was fun, well I gotta get home and unpack. see you in ten?"

"Yeah, defiantly!"

She kissed my cheek and left. and I stood there like a complete idiot holding my cheek.

_ :D_

_**Man I love this story. so keep reading cause the romance is brewing. So what yah think? Also I'm so suprised cuz I wrote this story on wattpad and it don't even have 10 reads. Also I'll probably updating really fast cuz I love this story! On Mondays - Thursday I don't update so sorry for that but yeah**_

_**Love y'all's **_

_**~lulu**_


	4. Chapter 4

Ally POV

Did I just do that! I kissed austin on the cheek! Omg! I think I'm to faint.

"Hey dad I'm home" I said as I walked into the living room

"How was your first day of school"

"I made 3 new friends"

"Great! go unpack your stuff and well go out to dinner in about an hour"

"Ok "and I head upstairs

Once I walk in I start to put

away my cloths when I hear something hitting my window. I open it and get hit with a peanut.

"Hey austin"

"Hey ally"

"Thanks again for showing me around school. but you don't have to anymore."

Honestly I didn't want to leave my compony but he is mr popular.

"Don't worry I won't leave you because I'm 'Mr popular' and yes you were thinking out loud." he smirked

This made me blush.

"Hey meet me out side" I said

I rushed outside to see him there before me.

"I win" he said

"We weren't playing" I playfully hit him in the arm

"Ow you punch hard!" he said will rubbing his arm

"So other than you hitting me I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the park which is a block away"

"Yeah"

We walk to the park and again he takes my hand and acts like a real gentle man. When we arrive we climb a tree and start to talk.

"You know I'm soo glad I moved to Miami . back in California life was no paradise. I would get bullied... a lot!"

"Why?" He asked

"Because look at me I'm a complete nerd. the glasses to straight A grades. book worm,shy."

His face softened and got closer to me.

"But you know my life is way better now and I used to not have friends. Another thing; loner."

He swung his arm around me and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"And now I met you"

At that point I noticed him to lean closer and so did I. we were just a few centimeters away from about to kiss when i snapped out if it

"Um I think it's getting late and I have to go to dinner"

"Yeah me too" he said as he pulled away

_^•^_

_**AHHH THEY WERE ABOUT TO KISS! happy? to this chapter is suspense full. remember they almost kissed. Next chapter will probably make your bellies flip cuz it's amazing! I'll update in a little! I'm not crazy to leave at this cliff hanger**_

_**Love y'all's **_

_**~lulu**_


	5. Chapter 5

Two months later

Ally POV

Ally tomorrow is my birthday!

I'm so exited! Austin and I have become inseparable. Always talk to him literally because he was right next to me. Tomorrow I turn 13! And a month older than austin ha!

Austin POV

It's been two months and I could say me and Ally are so close. and also she like 3 inches taller than me_***. **_and keeps calling me shorty. I don't care. Cassidy has been annoying me to go the out with her. man she's a bitch. she hasn't sleep with anyone...yet because seriously she been trying since 4th grade.

I need to give ally a present but what... I GOT IT!

I grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil

You can be the peanut butter

To my jelly

You can be the butterflies in my belly

And so on and don't judge me I'm hungry. plus im only 12. tested out a few cords and had written a song! I can write one my self. I wrote a couple here and there with her but never the whole song. I hope she likes it. It describes my feeling for her. please get the message ally!

Next day...

I texted ally to meet at the park. Im so nervous and austin moon never gets nervous.

I see her walking until she finds me.

"Hey austin what's up?" She asks as

She comes over

"First happy birthday! and second I have your gift." I saw as a give her her birthday hug. soon I realizes we're hugging people are gushing over it. I didn't want to let go but I had to.

"So..."

"Oh yeah. here goes nothing" I mumbled under my breath

" Oh, oh.

Yeah, yeah,

[Verse 1:]

You can be the peanut butter to my jelly

You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly

You can be the captain and I can be your first mate

You can be the chills that I feel on our first date

You can be the hero and I can be your side kick

You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split

You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'

Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'

[Hook 1:]

Don't know if I could ever be

Without you 'cause boy you complete me

And in time I know that we'll both see

That we're all we need

[Hook 2:]

'Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie)

You're the straw to my berry (berry)

You're the smoke to my high (high)

And you're the one I wanna marry (marry)

[Chorus:]

'Cause you're the one for me (for me)

And I'm the one for you (for you)

You take the both of us (of us)

And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

Baby me and you

We're the perfect two

[Verse 2:]

You can be the prince and I can be your princess

You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist

You can be the shoes and I can be the laces

You can be the heart that I spill on the pages

You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser

You can be the pencil and I can be the paper

You can be as cold as the winter weather

But I don't care as long as we're together

[Hook 1:]

Don't know if I could ever be

Without you 'cause boy you complete me

And in time I know that we'll both see

That we're all we need

[Hook 2:]

'Cause you're the apple to my pie

You're the straw to my berry

You're the smoke to my high

And you're the one I wanna marry

[Chorus:]

'Cause you're the one for me (for me)

And I'm the one for you (for you)

You take the both of us (of us)

And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

Baby me and you

We're the perfect two

[Bridge:]

You know that I'll never doubt ya

And you know that I think about ya

And you know I can't live without ya

I love the way that you smile

And maybe in just a while

I can see me walk down the aisle

[Hook 2:]

'Cause you're the apple to my pie

You're the straw to my berry

You're the smoke to my high

And you're the one I wanna marry

[Chorus:]

'Cause you're the one for me (for me)

And I'm the one for you (for you)

You take the both of us (of us)

And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

Baby me and you

We're the perfect two" and I strum the last chord

I look at her. she had a tear in her eye. It was time. I began to lean in and she did to. before I know it I was in fire! not literally. Thank god we were sitting in a tree or else people be watching us.

She pulled away realizing what just happened. I managed to stutter 5 little words

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

!?

_**What! hahaha I told you I'd be amazing! I'll PROBABLY update later today if I have time but other than that what do u think?! if u haven't guessed yes they kissed.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. I do not own perfect two or austin and ally. **_

_***. also how funny that ally will soon be the short one. lol**_

_**Song: perfect two by Auburn**_

_**Love y'all's **_

_**~lulu**_


	6. Chapter 6

So hi what did u think? I told you. Also I will start to review stories. Just tell me the name and I will have the review at the end of each chapter along with how many stars it gets. Now I will NOT read stories with 'it' cuz that makes me uncomfortable and that's a serious topic that no one should mess with so if you do have that story and make me read it I will give u a very bad review. Here goes my middle school love!

Ally POV

What just happened! I was kissed on my 13th birthday. I'm not complaining it was amazing! I know I'm so young but I think austin is the one. Maybe I'm just delusional. I was then snapped out if my thoughts when austin said 5 little words that no one has ever said to me

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

At first I didn't know what to say. We just meet a couple months ago but we know each other as if we've known each other since we were two. I was too speechless so I just nod my head and suddenly engulfed in a bear hug. I was so happy yet terrified. Maybe later austin will stop liking me and break my heart for Cassidy or someone else.

"Ally I care to much for u even though we haven't known each other. Thank u and happy birthday"

He said

"Austin thank you" I said before trying to plant a kiss on his cheek when he moves his head.

"Hahaha got you! Come in let's go to Phil's fun town" he exclaimed while literally dragging me out of the tree

"Austin I don't have any money"

"It's okay I'll pay!"

"No no no!"

"Oh come on ally stop it! Let's go!"

And dragged me to the Ferris wheel. Oh no I hate heights!

When we got to the top I almost fainted when someone hugged me tight. I looked up and stay staring at me, austin won me a teddy bear.

We were in my porch steps

"Thanks austin for the best birthday!"

" your welcome ally"

I stood there staring into his eyes. He came close and kissed me again!

When I pulled away we said our goodbyes and went inside. I quickly run up to my room and saw austin already waiting for me at his balcony.

The thing is that we have Balconies and there like 12 inches apart.

"Hey beautiful" he said this made me blush.

So what do think it's long I know so right know I have no stories to review so um thanks for reading love y'all's

~lulu


	7. Chapter 7

hey everyone im kind of on a block here cause I cant think of anything for this to continue. I am NOT ending it so fast but seriously I need inspiration to keep going. there is something that is going to make your minds explode of fluffiness and other stuff but don't know how to get to that point. ill try to update as soon as I can when get an idea. hopefully by this sunday. and if I don't update im sorry. please understand. and if anyone has an idea please either PM me or write it in the review please. on the other note please read my new story. "**they** **changed my life"**. I know the summery dosent look interestin but try it. and "they changed my life" is the title. youll understand the title if you read the story soon enough. my great apologies to who thought this was a chapter. please understand. also read my new story.

love yalls

~lulu


	8. Chapter 8

Austin when I think of him I think of happiness. life sure is sweet.

"ALLY!" Trish exclaimed causing me to snap out of my thoughts. Trish my best friend. yeah you think 'what about Austin?' well let me tell you Austin is my boyfriend and best friend but Trish is my best girl friend. we go shopping together and hang out. gossip, get our nails done, read cheetah beat magazine and crush over boys. well Trish crushes over boys as I am taken.

"so how are things between you and Austin?" she asks

"great" I say softly again going into trance

"oooh looks like little ally found her prince charming, her soul mate"

"shut up Trish" I say as I playfully nudge her in the arm

"we will she..." she said trailing off. I gave her a confused look when she realized she said why too much.

"ok lets take you shopping" she said dragging me out of the food court.

-**next day-**

Trish was being very peculiar after that weird thing she said.

_-flashback-_

_"why are you buying this stuff" I whined it was all fancy_

_"because there's an important event tomorrow" she said calmly "he'll be soon your prince charming"_

_"what?" I said giving her a confused look_

_she suddenly turned a bright red. "nothing!" she exclaimed realizing she was talking out loud. I was about to ask her when she pushed me into the dressing room to try on a dress for this supposed 'event'-flashback end-_

today I was wearing an outfit. a white like lace dress with base pumps. And for some crazy reason I had to wear a tiara. I don't know how Trish got me to wear all of this but she did. she was wearing a formal purple dress with black ballet flats and black lace gloves. and her hair in a pony tail. she's dragging me to the park for this special 'event'. I'm complaining to Trish about wearing all this get up when I see it. now I understand everything. there he is and a bunch of kids sitting in rows of 5. every person I've became friends with since I moved to Miami. then I spot a familiar head of blonde hair. her tips are highlighted and the rest of her hair is in streaks. and then brownish blackish streaks are there. it was my only friend when I was back in long beach. Lexi my one and only friend from long beach ca is here. then my gaze shifts up to see Austin in a collared whit shirt and black pants. ok what's going on. Trish nudges me in the arm and hands me some orchids. suddenly the song Austin wrote starts to play and I walk down the aisle. then it hit me

"do you Austin take ally to be your awfully wedded **girlfriend"** dez the priest said.

"I do" Austin exclaimed which caused me to giggle

"you may now the girlfriend" dez said while nudging him

I guess Austin wanted to be official. and all those clues that trish was dropping I now understand them. once Austin and I kissed in front of everyone I came running down to meet lexi. I engulfed her in a hug.

"omg congratulations!" she exclaimed

"first of all how did you come, how did they fin-" I was cut of

"lets just say someone talked me about two weeks ago while you and I were face timing" she said looking silly. I felt a arm snake around my little waist.

"I got her here" Austin whispered into me ear

"thank you so much Austin" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck lightly giving him a kiss on the cheek.

" so seriously how did you get here her" I asked

"so remember about two weeks ago you and I were face timing and you left to go get a snack quickly and Austin was over. he took that opportunity to tell me everything and the address and other stuff so you should thank him or I wouldn't even be here" lexi explained

"also guess who's staying over for winter break?" she asked

this was the best day of my life!

**so hi! I know I said I had a block and today I was sick and I found my way through that little part. this is the thing that I said was going to make your mind explode. also today I am sick with the cold because of the stupid Californian weather changes. and here are some things you may have missed**

***lexi is a character from my other story. its kind of complicated. the story of lexi takes place in real life as in where here it takes -place in the Disney world**

*** also the outfits are posted in my bio. I don't know whats happening that I put the link and you wont go to it. you have to copy think link into the search thing and go so please understand**

**disclaimer: I do not own absolutely nothing. I do not own the Austin and Ally characters. I only own the plot and the character lexi.**

if you are wondering what story lexi comes from the story is **they changed my life **is please check it out and ill update as soon as possible. also please wish me good luck my talent show is this Friday. it is my first ever talent show so wish me luck

_**question of the day: whats your favorite band.**_

**me: R5 (obviously) and one republic**

**I OWN NOTHING**

_**love yalls**_

_**~lulu**_


End file.
